Sokka's Really Bad Day
by Lioutenant Flame
Summary: My first fic. Sokka pisses Katara and Toph big time, so they decide to give him a lesson. Set during after "The Western Air Temple". T to be safe.


**Author's Notes: My first story to be published/first fanfiction so please be kind. I appreciate constructive criticism, so if you think something could be better please tell me. This story is for a really good friend of mine who introduced me to the Avatar.**

**Disclaimer: Mine! Ha! Nice joke.**

* * *

**Sokka's Really Bad Day**

For Sokka this day didn't begin well. First of all, his crazy little sister had woken him up at an unspeakably early hour. It was his turn to do some chore or another. Sokka wasn't sure. The moment she had walked out of the door he resumed his snoring.

Ten minutes later, while everyone was eating breakfast, a bloodcurdling scream was heard. Zuko, being the newest member on the group, reached immediately for his swords. Toph felt the movement and told him: "Relax Sparky. Just sit back and enjoy the show."

"She's right Zuko" Aang added, "Every time it's Sokka's turn to prepare breakfast this happens."

As if on cue Sokka ran in soaked and panting. Following him was a very angry Katara, water whip in hand. Toph hurriedly earthbended both of them, so that they couldn't move their feet. (Or at least Sokka couldn't. Katara broke out of it rather quickly.)

"Soooo…"Aang asked. "What happened this time?"

"Nothing!" Sokka had time to say only this before Katara took over.

"Nothing he says! How many times do I have to tell you that you cannot be the only one not helping around here? You didn't even have to cook! You just had to warm up last night's remains! Even Toph could do that! No offence Toph." She added hurriedly.

"None taken Sugar Queen", the blind girl replied shrugging.

"What about Zuko?" mumbled a slightly terrified Sokka.

"What about him?"

"He doesn't make breakfast either! And anyway cooking is a girls' job!"

The moment he said that he regretted it. Now both Katara and Toph were glaring daggers at him. To his surprise though, nothing came flying towards him. The two girls merely stood on the side and talked to one another for a few moments. After that they approached him smiling. For some reason his instincts screamed to him to duck and cover.

"So Sokka; do tell me what would've happened if both me and Toph left the group?"

Zuko and Aang paled. They hastily stood and came closer to the others. Before Sokka had a chance to answer Aang jumped in.

"We wouldn't be able to survive without you girls!"

"Oh really?" Toph asked.

Zuko felt a chill running through his spine. This was the look Azula wore when she plotted.

"Yes" he hurried to add. "We would probably die of starvation or something without you taking care of us."

"Oh come on Drama Queens! We would definitely do great!" Sokka shouted.

For some reason the girls smiled triumphantly.

"I suppose then, it wouldn't be too hard for you guys to make today while we'll be taking a small vacation," Katara said.

The boes groaned and Zuko and Aang glared at Sokka.

For the rest of the day Katara and Toph were comfortably sitting on Appa's back looking down at the boys. The morning passed rather peacefully. Aang and Zuko were practicing firebening while Sokka was using the sharp edge of his boomerang to free himself from the pile of dirt Toph had trapped him in. It was around midday when he finally succeeded. He was tired and only wanted to sleep (how original!), but right as he was finally napping he felt two pairs of arms forcing him to stand up.

Both Zuko and Aang were hungry after a whole morning of working out. Normally, by now, Katara would've finished preparing lunch and sent them wash up before they ate. Out of habit they moved towards the fire that was almost extinguished before they remembered the situation.

They both turned to where Sokka was innocently napping. Zuko's stomach grumbled. Aang giggled before returning to an innocent exprasion when his firebending master glared at him. He turned back at Sokka.

"It **is** his turn to cook" he noted.

"And it is his fault that the girls act as if we don't exist." Aang added.

In a matter of seconds they had Sokka standing and were looking at him expectantly.

"What?" he whined.

"Aren't we going to have lunch?" Aang asked.

"Well tell Kata…" he trailed off as realization hit him, as well as the memory of the morning. "Oh well… I guess it can't be that hard. Wait and see guys! Gran-gran always said that in our family all are great cooks. I will make the best food you've ever tasted!"

Three hours later…

Toph turned to Katara skeptically and said:

"Considering your coking who would have thought that your brother can only burn water."

Sokka looked longingly towards Appa. The girls were comfortably sitting there looking at him and giggling. It wasn't his fault he had said the truth! Boys just don't cook! They bring the food and eat whatever the girls make out of it! And it wasn't as if he didn't try. He tried! But it was just impossible! And now Aang was practicing his jerkbending and Zuko had disappeared somewhere an hour ago. Sokka mumbled under his breath and went back to his room. Maybe this was just a bad dream he had to wake up from.

Meanwhile Zuko had decided to take matters on his own hands. The day had passed with practically nothing but breakfast and h refused to go to bed hungry. Now he was at the forest trying to find something edible. After he had caught two rabbits, he returned to the temple. Neither Sokka nor Aang were anywhere to be seen. Katara and Toph were still on Appa talking, sending side glances and quickly turning away when he caught them. He briefly considered asking the what were they talking about, but shrugged it away.

As night fell, around the fire that now burned cheerfully, there was a mouth-watering smell of – properly cooked – meet. It drew Sokka out of his hole (I mean room) and led him where all the others where already seated. Seeing Katara moving around, serving everyone, he felt glee.

"Katara you are the best sister in the world!" he practically screamed.

She raised an eyebrow. "Tok you long enough to get it."

"Sorry to break your bubble Sugar Queen but I think it's the meat in his head that speaks." Toph said with a sly smile.

"But of course" Sokka continued, "Who wouldn't love the person who cooked something so delicious?"

For some reason Katara blushed and casted a look on Zuko. He had quite a smug expression on his face as he turned to Sokka.

"You know Sokka, now I feel really touched."

Said boy choked on his bite. Everyone else burst out laughing. Sokka kept gaping at them. Then he unsteadily raised and announced:

"This day can only be a nightmare. I'm going to wake up."

With that he turned on his heels and left.

"We should do this again." Katara said after her brother left with a rather un-Katara-ish look of mischief on her face

**The End**

**

* * *

Love it? Hate it? R&R please!  
**


End file.
